


Tracks: The Beginning

by lithium223



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Tracks as he grows up from a sparkling until the outbreak of the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the World

 

  
He was beautiful. And he was hers. Wirecross smiled as she held the newborn sparkling in her arms. He was perfect. From the top of his little white helm to the ends of his pedes was perfection.

The only thing the seeker regretted was that her mechling would never meet his sire. Perhaps it was best though. Her trinemates could be possessive; it was one of the things that drove her to her lover in the first place.

A faint frown crossed Cross' features. She knew Stormchaser didn't care; his daily transmissions of reassurance were enough to confirm that. Acidrain was different though. Rain had blocked her side of the bond ever since she found out Wirecross was carrying.

Acidrain had been supportive through her carrying period and provided everything she needed though. Maybe she would learn to accept the mechling.

Wirecross looked away from her sparkling as she heard the hospital door open. She had thought she couldn't be happier right now, but the person who just walked into her room completely changed her mind as her spark jumped in joy.

"Stormchaser!" You're here!"

"Of course I'm here," Stormchaser chuckled. "I came as soon as Rain called. There was no way I wasn't going to be here."

"But what about your internship?" Wirecross asked. She was happy that her other trinemate was here, but, he had worked too hard to get his engineering internship in Iacon to just up and leave.

"It's alright," he assured her. "Wheeljack understands that I'm needed here right now." After sending pulses of reassurance to the new mother, Stormchaser and Wirecross started to make small talk as they waited for Acidrain to join them before they left the hospital.

Their conversation ended when the sparkling began to click in his sleep. The two seekers watched him in fascination before Stormchaser spoke again.

"He has soft facial features like you. His helm is white like yours. Not sure how his face is red when yours is yellow, but you do have the red on you." He grinned. "Overall, a very handsome little mechling."

"Thank you, Stormchaser. I don't know what I would do without you." Looking away from him, she whispered, "I was afraid you'd leave me."

Stormchaser shrugged. "Why? I don't blame you. I know how Acidrain can be and you've always been the sensitive one between the three of us. I knew when I left for Iacon that you may try to get your needs from someone else. Primus knows that Acidrain doesn't give you all of them."

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to his. "I wasn't expecting to come home and find a kid, but whatever, we'll deal."

At those words Cross became apprehensive. "Do you… Do you think she'll like him?" she asked, clutching her little one to her.

Stormchaser considered his answer carefully. Acidrain had sealed her side of the bond, which meant she was furious. She hated the fact that when Wirecross was troubled she would run to him. He had tried to explain to Rain that she couldn't just be rude and insensitive to Cross when things didn't go her way, but did she listen no. It only made sense that when he went to Iacon that Cross would seek comfort from a lover when the other femme became too difficult for her to deal with.

It didn't help that Acidrain's personal views leaned more to the purist side. She didn't believe that seekers should only couple with other seekers, but she did believe that a flyer should only be with another flyer. The sparkling's father was obviously not a flyer. Besides the sparkling wasn't any type of jet, but he did have wings. Since Cross was the carrier and wasn't bonded to her lover, there was a seventy-to-thirty chance that the mechling had inherited some type of flight programming. Maybe that would count for something.

"Yeah I'm sure Rainy will be just fine" he said placing his hand on Wirecross' knee. "Hey, let's not worry about Rainy, ok? You're supposed to be happy. It's not every day you bring a sparkling into the world. At least I hope you don't do this every day."

Wirecross chuckled at the male seeker's weak attempt at humor to cheer her up. Hearing a little squeak, she looked down to see her little mechling staring at Stormchaser with his lovely blue optics.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" Stormchaser asked suddenly felt nervous. He never held a sparkling before. What would happen if he dropped him? Primus, if he did that Wirecross would have a panic attack over the health of her little one and never let him near the mech again.

"Stop being a baby here" Cross said and placed the sparkling right into Stormchaser's arms.

Stormchaser stared at the mechling. The mechling stared at Stormchaser. After a few minutes Stormchaser let out a sigh. Turning to Cross he smiled. "This really is something isn't it?" Turning down to look at the sparkling again Stormchaser began to talk to the little one. "Hey, little one. I'm Stormchaser. Welcome to the world. I hope you have good luck you're gonna need it."

The engineer handed the sparkling back to Cross as he began to fall to sleep. After a few moments of silence Stormchaser spoke again. "What's his name?"

Wirecross smiled. "I want to call him.." she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Both seekers turned to see a nurse enter the room.

"This is your other trinemate, I assume," the nurse said, addressing Wirecross. At Cross' nod the nurse continued. "Very well, the paperwork has been taken care of. Just sign this and you can be on your way."

"What is it?" Cross questioned, passing her son to Stormchaser as she reached for the data pad the nurse offered her. Skimming through the document, Cross quickly became upset. "Adoption papers?"

"Of course not" the nurse replied. "Those are documents that will authorize us sending your sparkling to a care center in two deca cycles."

"NO!" I'm not sending my son to a sparkling center!" Cross yelled taking her son from Stormchaser and bringing him close to her chassis.

"Cross just sign the papers and let's go already." Wirecross turned to the doorway to see Acidrain leaning against it with a scowl on her face.

"I got everything set up, so sign the pad, hand the brat over, and let's get out of here already."

A wave of hurt flashed through Cross. She knew Acidrain wasn't happy when she came home carrying, but she never expected Rain to reject her son.

Stormchaser stood, his wings flaring in anger. He felt Cross' pain across the bond. Cross already had a lot of issues to deal with and he would be damned if he let Acidrain create more for her.

"Nurse" Stormchaser said his voice hard. "Does Acidrain have any say about the sparkling's placement in a center or not?"

"No. only the creators decide that, if she's not one of the creators she has no say in the matter at all."

"Wirecross is the carrier. If she doesn't want to give the little one away, he's coming home with us."

The nurse arched her optic ridge, but didn't say anything as she left the quarrelling seekers to sort out the sparkling's care for themselves.

Once the nurse was gone Stormchaser turned his attention to Acidrain. "Outside. Now" he growled. Acidrain shrugged her shoulders and stepped out. If Stormchaser had the ball bearing to argue with her about keeping that little half-breed bastard, he'd better be ready for a fight.

Cross numbly watched her trinemates stalk out of the room. She almost flinched when she heard their voices through the door. It seemed like all they did now was yell at each other.

Right now the bond was filled with chaos and discord. So strong were the feelings that they began to pool into the Cross' parental bond with the sparkling. The poor little mech started to give off weak cries for his mother's comfort as the negative feelings frightened him.

Cross ignored the chaos in her bond with her trinemates as she began to comfort her whimpering mechling.

"Don't you worry, little one," she said as the mechling looked at her with big blue optics. "I won't let anything happen to you. No matter what happens, I love you and I will do anything for you" she said, stroking the mechlings face tenderly.

"I'll always be here, my little Tracks."

  



	2. Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a hyper teleporter and his cheery wingmate meet their new nephew

"TC…" No answer.

"T…C…" Still no answer.

"T….."

"What! What do you want now?"

Skywarp grinned. "Don't be like that I just wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah well you could have waited until I was out of the cleanser," Thundercracker replied as he stepped into the main room of their apartment, still wet.

"Ooh TC, now you're just trying to tease me" Skywarp purred, admiring his lover's frame. Oh, what he wouldn't do to feel that long, hard…

"Stop right there" Thundercracker told his excitable wingmate. He knew if Skywarp kept projecting through the bond like that they'd be at it all night. "Don't pout."

"I'm not pouting."

Thundercracker could only roll his optics at the obviously sulking flyer. Shaking his head he went to the kitchen to grab a cube.

Listening to his trinemate opening cupboards, Skywarp sighed. The reason he kept pestering Thundercracker was so he could distract himself from the gnawing sense of anxiety that settled in his stomach. It had been three cycles since they heard from Stormchaser. What if something was seriously wrong?

~You're projecting again~

~Sorry TC. I'm just worried about our little Sparky~

~I know~ He really did know, it was hard for him to not feel the same. He and Skywarp had paired off earlier than most seekers did, even though they were still missing a third member. While they were adolescents, Skywarp had told him how he always wanted to know what it was like to have a bunch of sparklings. Thundercracker, being his pessimistic self decided to take Skywarp to the sparkling center where his carrier worked to show the teleporter how wrong he was.

It was there they met Wirecross. Skywarp had instantly taken to the shy youngling and she had been a part of their lives ever since. Pit, as soon as they reached full adulthood Skywarp had managed to talk him taking the femme in. He didn't regret it either. Wirecross had become dear to them. They even thought about asking her to complete the trine bond with them, but when she met Stormchaser they backed off.

However, Thundercracker was beginning to think that he and Skywarp had made the wrong decision in allowing Stormchaser to court their Sparky. He had no problems with Stormchaser himself, it was the other femme; Acidrain.

Acidrain could be very charming, but he couldn't stand her bipolar behavior. One moment she was as sweet and smooth as vosian high grade, the next she was as cold and biting as a cosmic cold front. He couldn't count the amount of times Wirecross had come to him upset over the other femme's insensitivity and biting words, yet she always went back.

He wanted to tell Wirecross it wouldn't work with Acidrain, he should have told her but she was so thrilled when she had bonded to them and completed the trine bond, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin her happiness.

Sadly, it didn't last long. Skywarp had been right when he said when Stormchaser left the whole thing would fall apart. There had been many nights when Wirecross would come to them because Acidrain decided to lash out at their Sparky. The abuse had never turned physical, thank Primus, but it was enough for him to intervene. At least until Skywarp convinced him to wait and let Wirecross solve the problem on her own.

Perhaps he should have ignored his lover. It didn't matter now though. Wirecross now had a sparkling to raise while coping with a moody wingmate while the other was in Iacon. Thundercracker sighed, he could see no way for things to be well for Wirecross and her sparkling as long as she stayed with her trine.

~TC, you're brooding again~

~Sorry Skywarp. I'm just thinking...~

A wave of affection passed between them. ~I know. Do you think we could go visit Sparky? I want to see the little one~

He smiled. ~Yeah, why not? ~

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It only took a few minutes for them to reach the apartment building. Skywarp had wanted to warp there, but Thundercracker was quick to stop the excitable seeker.

~Can we take a shortcut to the door~

~No~

~Please TC~

~Fine~

Skywarp grabbed his wingmate and in an instant they were standing in front of Wirecross and her trine's apartment door.

"Now was that so bad? We could have been here much sooner if you let me warp here," Skywarp teased Thundercracker as he pressed the door chime.

"If I let you telport whenever you wanted, you would send yourself into people's berths and get your head blown off," the blue seeker replied.

"So?" Their banter was interrupted by the sound of the door opening to reveal Stormchaser.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp," Stormchaser greeted. "I guess you guys are here to see Cross."

"Yeah, is she busy?" Thundercracker asked, while silently chastising Skywarp that he couldn't blame Stormchaser for Wirecross' problems.

"Sort of. She's bathing the little one, but you can go in. I'm on my way out to get energon, you guys want anything?"

"No thanks, we refueled already." With a nod of his head Stormchaser stepped into the hallway and left the two older seekers in front of the open door. Skywarp rushed in and got cozy on the couch while Thundercracker closed the door behind them. They could hear the clicks, beeps, and chirps of the sparkling enjoying its bath while Cross whistled and cooed back.

With a pop Skywarp disappeared from the couch. Thundercracker rolled his optics at the sound of shrieking and laughter that came from the cleansing room. Listening to the laughter, Thundercracker looked around the apartment. Not much had changed since his last visit. He chuckled at the sight of all the toys littering the floor, apparently Cross had s very active sparkling. Thundercracker looked up to see Skywarp prance back into the main room followed by Wirecross and a giggling sparkling.

"Hey TC." Cross greeted as she took a seat on the floor. The sparkling began to squirm and reach for his toys. Smiling Wirecross brought some colored blocks to her little one. All three seekers chuckled at the sparkling's delighted trills and whistles as he played.

Skywarp sat next to Wirecross to watch the sparkling. "Isn't he cute TC?" Skywarp asked, nudging one of the mechling's wings. The sparkling instantly turned curious optics to the black and purple seeker with a chirp. Responding with a long whistle, Skywarp scooped the mechling up and lifted him high above his head, to the sparkling's delight.

Thundercracker watched his trinemate play with the mechling awhile before turning his attention to Wirecross. "What's the little one's name?"

"Tracks" the red and gold femme replied.

Thundercracker knew what he wanted to say. He knew he should tell his little Cross that her bond with her trine would become unbelievably stressed. He knew he should tell her about the possible fallout. He knew he should tell her that Acidrain wouldn't tolerate the sparkling's presence in her life, but he couldn't. Was he being naïve in hoping nothing bad would happen to his charge and her son? Possibly. But he could see that Wirecross was relaxed. Her wings weren't twitching.

Twitching wings were a sign of a very nervous, unconfident, or disturbed seeker. Was Wirecross disturbed no; was she nervous, who didn't get nervous; she was painfully unconfident. He blamed it on her poor family life as a sparkling before she was sent to the care centers. But this little mechling put her at ease. She was happy. He couldn't ruin that for her.

Sensing his mate's distress, Skywarp was quick to change the subject. "So how long is Stormy in town?"

Wirecross rolled her optics at the nickname. Skywarp couldn't take anyone seriously. "He's here for another deca-cycle before he has to go back to Iacon."

"Only a deca-cycle?" Thundercracker asked.

"Yeah, it's around upgrade time for most of the Towers and his employer would like to have him there to help with the orders."

Thundercracker nodded. "That's understandable."

The three seekers chatted and joked for awhile longer, but the sight of a sleepy Tracks brought the visit to the end. Chuckling, Thundercracker stood. "That's our cue to leave, come on Skywarp."

"Aww do we have to," Skywarp whined, the sparkling cradled in his arms as Tracks was valiantly trying to keep from nodding off.

"Yes Warp."

"Fine." Skywarp replied, passing the tired sparkling to Wirecross. Cross took her baby and walked with her mentors to the door.

"Thanks for stopping by." Cross said as they walked out the door.

"It was nothing, Sparky. You need to visit more often, we miss you." Skywarp said giving the femme a parting hug.

"I will." She promised as the door closed behind them. Tired chirrs caught Cross' attention and she smiled at the sleepy mechling in her arms.

"Looks like someone is ready for bed," she said as Tracks gave a few quiet clicks before admitting defeat and shutting his optics. Cross continued to cradle Tracks to her as she sat on the couch, flipping through channels on the viewer. After a few minutes Stormchaser came home.

"Hey Cross, do you think you can come here and help me put this stuff away?" he called.

"Yeah just let me set Tracks in his crib."

Cross got up and went to the spare room that had been turned into a nursery for the sparkling.

She smiled as warmth filled her spark as she watched Tracks curl into a ball under his blankets.

~Cross, I still need help here~

~Sorry Chase. I just like watching him, he's just so ~

~Perfect? ~ Stormchaser interjected.

~Yes~

A wave of amusement filled the bond. ~You are definitely meant to be a mother, Cross ~

~I ~ Cross sent back flustered

Another wave of amusement was sent to her. ~Come on love. He'll be there when we're done~

~Okay~

With a final glance to her mechling and Cross made to leave the room to help her mate. However, as soon as she reached the door, Cross heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. Tracks woke up wailing, calling for his mother.

Wirecross hurried to the crib and scooped the bawling sparkling up. "Sh, sh, it's okay Tracks. I'm here, it's okay." Cross crooned to the distressed sparkling. She began to send pulses of reassurance to help calm Tracks. After a few moments Tracks' cries had quieted into clicks as he pressed himself close to his mother. Still crooning, Wirecross left the room to see what happened.

Wirecross stood in the kitchen doorway looking at the mess. "Chase, are you alright?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

Stormchaser was lying on the ground surrounded by energon cubes. Tracks began to giggle, Wirecross grinned as Stormchaser glared.

"I thought you put him to bed."

"I did," Cross answered. "The noise woke him up.

"Sorry" Stormchaser said, standing up. Glancing around at the floor and the mess he made the seeker began to chuckle. "Wow, I am a klutz."

"No you're not." Cross said warmly even though she could recall dozens of times Stormchaser had been incredibly clumsy.

At that moment Acidrain walked into the kitchen. She took one look at the cubes on the floor and sighed. "I'm not cleaning that up."

Wirecross turned a worried gaze onto her other trinemate. The green femme had seen better days. Exhaustion oozed from Acidrain. Cross grew concerned as she looked at the drooping wings and the dull listless optics.

"Rainy, what happened?" Cross asked. Part of her wanted to go comfort her worn trinemate but another part remembered all the scathing remarks and hurtful words that sent her to seek the comfort of a lover. Another, louder part reminded her of Acidrain's attempt to give her son away, the son who was curled in her arms right now.

"Just a long day" Acidrain grunted, optics turned away. "I just need to recharge." And with that the green femme left the room.

Wirecross felt her wings droop as Stormchaser wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to his chest.

"She won't look at me."

"It'll be okay Cross. You know how Rain is. She just needs a little time that's all." Stormchaser assured her.

Wirecross watched her son as he giggled as he grabbed his pedes. Stormchaser was right. Rain just needed time to get used to Tracks, than things would be better.

She just had to be patient and everything would be better and then they could all be a happy family.

Everything would get better, right?


	3. Impasse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirecross has sparkling troubles and hopes for forgiveness

Tracks giggled as he splashed in his bath. The bubbles were pretty and Mama was whistling as she washed away the energon he spit up when the big gray one tossed him in the air. He clicked in agitation when he was rinsed off and taken out of the water. He was having fun! He wanted to play in the water some more.

Wirecross continued to whistle as she dried the squirming sparkling, listening to the cleanser run. Stormchaser had decided to play with Tracks before he left. So while she was tidying up the kitchen her trinemate was busy playing Tracks favorite game: toss. She had come back to the main room to a giggling Tracks and an appalled Stormchaser splattered in Tracks' breakfast. The look on Stormchaser's face as he looked at the mess Tracks made was priceless. She did have to wonder how exactly Tracks got Stormchaser and himself dirty though.

With a click the spray was turned off and a pair of arms wrapped around Cross' waist. "Feeling better?" she asked, nuzzling her wingmate.

"Much." Stormchaser replied. He glanced down to see the glowering sparkling. "Someone is jealous" he chuckled.

Cross looked down and indeed saw her son giving Stormchaser what appeared to be the 'evil' look. "Tracks" Cross said. 

Tracks instantly turned his attention from the gray seeker to his mother cooing. Cross smiled at him cooing back. He was just precious.

Stormchaser shook his head, bemused by the pair. Wirecross was certainly made to be a mother. The sparkling was only a few cycles old and he already meant the world to her. "Come on, love you can't spend all day in the cleanser." He said gently pushing her towards the door.

"Do you need help packing?" Cross asked as she tried to set Tracks into his playpen in the main room. Tracks however decided the one place he wanted to be was with mama as he chirped angrily and clung to the femme.

"Nah I got it" Stormchaser called back.

With a sigh, Cross gave up trying to set the mechling down and brought him back to her chest. Tracks chirped happily at his victory and promptly fell into recharge. "You are a spoiled little one aren't you?" Cross whispered.

"Of course he is. How can he not be when his mother dotes on him like no other?" Stormchaser teased as he came up from behind and nuzzled Wirecross.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The gray seeker answered. A frown marred his features. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay longer? It wouldn't be a lot of trouble, you know."

"I know" Cross replied. "But you need to be in Iacon. You worked hard for your internship you shouldn't throw it away cause of me."

"First of all" Stormchaser said turning Cross around to face him his voice hard. "You need me here just as much if not more than Wheeljack needs me in Iacon. I can always intern somewhere else if you need me here. And you are worth risking an internship. You're more important to me, love and I've done a poor job of showing it."

"Not your fault" Cross mumbled as she tore her gaze away from her mate's.

 

A sigh was her only answer. The two seekers stood, unsure of what words could break the icy chasm that opened before them. 

"I should leave soon." Stormchaser mumbled.

Wirecross nodded. "Are you going to take a transport or just fly?"

"Flying is faster. Besides, my 'luggage' is just a bunch of datapads over frame plans and protoforms; it all fits in my subspace. I'll refuel when I get there." Stormchaser brushed his mouth against hers. "I'll call when I get settled, okay?"

"Okay. Just be careful." Cross replied.

"I will." Stormchaser promised, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips before walking out the door. As soon as the door slid closed behind Stormchaser, the room felt colder. Just like the first time he left for Iacon.

"Well Tracks it's just us until Acidrain comes home. Ready to have a lazy day with mama?" Tracks snuggled as close to the seeker femme as he could and continued to recharge.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wirecross sighed as Tracks continued to fuss. She knew he was hungry, but he wouldn't take the bottle. Usually she'd feed him with one of her feeding tubes, but right now she was dry. It wasn't that there was no energon in the home she had run out of mineral supplements. Without them Cross' systems would stop making the extra rich energon her sparking needed. Acidrain was supposed to bring more supplements when she came home, however thanks to complications at work, she wouldn't be home for several hours. And Tracks was still hungry.

"Please Tracks, take the bottle. I can't feed you from my systems right now. Just take the bottle." Cross begged the upset sparkling as she tried once again to bottle feed the whimpering little one.

Tracks sniffled pitifully as the nub was pressed to his mouth. He tried suckling a couple times, but it didn't feel right. Where was Mama's tube? Why wouldn't she give it to him, he was hungry. Tracks wailed again still unsatisfied.

Wirecross whimpered as she tried to soothe the mechling. She couldn't do this. She needed help, badly. Holding the crying sparkling she went to the console on the side of the main room. She quickly punched in the communication code and waited for the other line. Please pick up, please pick up. I can't do this by myself.

Skywarp's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Sparky. What's wrong? You're crying."

It was then that she realized that tears were running down her face and noticed that Tracks finally cried himself to sleep.

"Wirecross?"

"Skywarp, I can't do this!" Cross cried, not concerned about waking the sparkling. "I'mahorriblecreator! I don'tknowwhatIwasthinking! ! I should have…"

"Whoa, Cross slow down!" Skywarp said deeply concerned. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I...I" Cross said brokenly. How could she admit to her mentor that she was failing as a parent? "Tracks has been crying for joors because he's hungry. I can't use my feeding tubes because I ran out of supplements this morning. I tried to give him enriched energon with a bottle but he won't take it and he's been crying and crying." She rushed out. "I don't know what to do, I feel like I'm losing my mind. Please Warp, what do I do?"

Skywarp was silent for a few second processing all the information Cross just threw at him. "Where is Acidrain?" he asked cautiously, hoping this wouldn't make Cross break down.

"Work." She answered. "She was supposed to be home by now with more mineral supplements, but she called and said something came up and that was around the time Tracks started crying for food."

Skywarp cursed quietly. Damn that femme. She had to know that raising a sparkling was hard work and Wirecross would need help and support. "Okay Sparky. I'm gonna go get some supplement packets and be right over, alright?"

She nodded. "Alright."

"Good, now just try to stay calm until I get there so Tracks doesn't wake up while I'm out." With that the line was cut and screen went black.

Cross sat in front of the console for awhile, trying to calm her systems. Tracks had finally cried himself to sleep. The seeker decided it would be best to lay her sparkling down, while she waited for Skywarp. Looking around the room, she spied the small play pen set up, with the blankets and pillows in it; it would be just as comfortable as the crib. Wirecross somehow found the strength to move her legs to cross the room. Strange, when did they become numb?

Wirecross settled Tracks into his pen. He was having a fitful recharge, but he was recharging. What was she going to do? She couldn't feed from her lines and he wouldn't take the bottle. She didn't want to try to give Tracks regular energon since he wasn't old enough for his systems to handle it. 

If she did give him regular energon it could make him sick and then what? But what if Skywarp wasn't here soon? What would she do then? Cross stood watching her sparkling for several long klicks, unmoving, anxious, unsure of herself and everything around her. Her wings twitched as a pop filled the room.

Skywarp came up behind his charge and guided her to the couch. "The little one's sleeping?" 

Cross nodded. 

"Okay just wait here."Skywarp said before wandering off into the kitchen area. Cross listened to the opening and closing of cabinets with grim amusement. Here she was, a full-grown femme with a trine and a child of her own, and her caretaker was still saving her. Maybe Acidrain was right to call her pathetic.

Skywarp came back holding two cubes. "Here," he said, offering Cross a cube as he settled himself on the couch. Cross took the cube with numb fingers. Why bother, she already failed once.

With Skywarp's urging she brought the cube to her mouth and sipped. She felt revitalized as the energon slid down her throat into her systems. Heat poured through her lines as the energy warmed her. Cross didn't realize how low on fuel she was. She had been more concerned about Tracks. Tossing her head back, Cross gulped down the cube with only a few swallows. The first cube gone, Wirecross held out her hand for the second one.

"Slow down, the cube isn't going anywhere," Skywarp gently teased. Nodding, Cross drank the second cube slower than she had the first. When she was finished she leaned back to let the energon settle in her tanks.

Scooting closer Skywarp wrapped an arm around Wirecross' shoulders. "How many times do you refuel a day?" Skywarp asked.

"Two, sometimes three times," Cross answered.

"You'll need to refuel at least four times while you're feeding Tracks from your systems or you'll become under energized, mineral supplements help keep Tracks healthy, but you need to be healthy too."

As if on cue, whimpers and weak mewls came from the play pen. "You should be able to feed him now." Skywarp said to Cross, rubbing her shoulder in encouragement.

Nervous, Wirecross went to her wailing sparkling. Tracks was in hysterics, he was crying louder than ever. Trembling Cross picked him up and cradled him against her body as she extended a feeding tube. As soon as the tube was pressed against his mouth, Tracks latched onto it and began to greedily suckle the fresh energon.

Cross flinched when Tracks first bit into the tube as he ate, but after a few minutes he loosened his grip on the tube and suckled as at a more leisurely pace. Cross reached out across the weak bond she shared with Tracks, relieved that her little one was radiating contentment now that he had something in his belly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when Acidrain finally came home. She was not pleased to find Skywarp lounging on her couch flipping channels on the viewer. Her wings arched up in annoyance. How dare he?

She stood in front of the insolent mech; hand on her hips, with a scowl that promised pain. Skywarp had an indifferent look on his face, with an arched optic ridge that screamed 'really'. A gurgle interrupted the staring match between the two seekers. Acidrain flicked her gaze downward to see that, that little pit-spawn filth snuggled against Skywarp. Ice burned through her lines.

"Where is Wirecross?" she seethed.

"You don't know?" Skywarp responded. "You are bonded to her, part of that means healthy communication."

"How dare…"

~ Rainy? ~ The green femme stopped as the bond sprang to life for the first time in months.

~ I'm fine. ~ Acidrain sent back. ~Where are you? ~

~ I'm in the cleanser. I'll be out in a second. ~ Wirecross withdrew from her trinemate's mind. Acidrain felt some of the tension leave her frame. Some, not all.

"Feel better now?"

Acidrain once again focused on the black seeker. She was somewhat relieved to see that Cross' abomination was too distracted by black armor to notice her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, keeping her voice neutral.

"Wirecross had a problem with Tracks so I came by to help."

"A problem." Acidrain repeated, voice drenched with sarcasm as her mood fell deeper and deeper into a dark abyss. "I can't imagine what kind of problem taking care of a sparkling would be." She felt a small touch of satisfaction as Skywarp's optics flashed in anger.

"Listen here," Skywarp growled, standing up and clutching the squeaking sparkling to his chest. "If this sparkling is too much of an inconvenience, leave. He's Wirecross' son. Your other trinemate has accepted him. That makes him a child of your trine, if you can't even pretend to give a slag for him for Wirecross' sake then do everyone a favor and just go."

Before the green seeker could respond, Wirecross came into the room.

The young mother stopped as she saw the scene in front of the couch. Her caretaker and her trinemate facing off with wings flared. Her optics darted from one to the other, unsure of what to say to appease both of them and avoid the drama. "Skywarp?"

"I'm fine Sparky." Skywarp answered the aggressiveness evaporating as he moved away from the hostile femme to his charge. "It's starting to get late, I should probably go. Are you going to be okay without me?" he asked, handing the now awake and squirming sparkling to his mother.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for coming."Cross said, bringing her little one close to her.

"Anytime kiddo. Be sure to call." And with a loud pop Skywarp was gone.

Now that her mentor was gone, Wirecross turned her attention to her mate. Acidrain had a scowl on her face, looking at the floor, clearly lost in her own mind.

"Rainy, do you want any energon or something?"

"…What?"

"Do you want anything?" Cross repeated.

"I'll get it myself. You should probably sit down."

The red and gold femme sighed as her trinemate left the room. How long was this impasse going to last? Acidrain did answer her through the bond earlier though. That was an improvement. Maybe things were starting to look up.

The sound of metal hitting metal roused Cross from her thoughts to look at Tracks. The sparkling was slapping his palms against his carrier's chest, demanding attention. Cooing, Cross crossed the room to the couch, stopping only to pick up a toy. Once on the couch, Cross began to move the toy, enticing Tracks to giggle and reach for it.

Acidrain leaned against the doorway, listening. Probing across the bond she could tell Wirecross felt happy. When was the last time they were happy?

~ Rainy? ~

"Do you want a cube?" Acidrain asked out loud, aching for the intimacy yet dreading it, desperate not to let her inadequacies show.

"No, I had two when Skywarp was here." Cross replied, her good mood deflating a little as the bond between Acidrain and her fell into silence once more.

Wait, two? When did Wirecross drink two at one time? "Why two?"

There was a pregnant pause. Cross sighed. She seemed to do that a lot these days. "I was trying to feed Tracks, but I ran out of minerals so my feeding supply was low. I tried to give him a bottle for a joor, but he wouldn't take it. So I called Skywarp and he brought me more minerals and I re-fueled then."

"If it's so much trouble to feed him through your systems, you should wean him." the green femme replied.

"It was only so much trouble today, because I ran out of minerals." Cross said her voice uncharacteristically hard. "My feeding supply will dry up in three orns. I'll wean him then."

Acidrain flinched at the harshness from Cross. Cross was never so…so cold. Not even when she did nothing but yell and curse at her. Even when she was crying she never shut her down like this. Not even when she left to go see him. 

Acidrain continued to watch Cross interacting with her sparkling. She seemed happy and continued to play with the brat, but her wings were down and drawn close to her body. The green seeker easily translated the body position. Cross was hurt. Despite her promise to Stormchaser she had hurt Cross. Again. 

It seemed that's all she did. Why was Cross so sensitive? If she wasn't, they wouldn't be like this now. If only things were the way they were before Stormchaser didn't have his internship, than it wouldn't be this difficult.

Deciding it'd be best to leave Cross with her sparkling, Acidrain went to their bedroom. Cross would come in later. Right now, she needed to be somewhere where she couldn't see that sparkling.


	4. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything comes crashing down

Crying. It was crying again. This was the fifth night in a row that sparkling woke her up crying. Acidrain growled. How long was this going to last? There was movement next to her, onlining her optics, Acidrain turned to see Wirecross getting up.

"Go back to sleep. I'll take care of him." Cross whispered before leaving the room. 

Acidrain listened to Cross' whistle as she entered the next room and the sparkling's happy trills. As the little on continued to chirp, she had to assume Cross had picked him up and was cradling him to her as she quietly hummed. Turning onto her side, Acidrain closed her optics and to try to get a couple hours of more recharge. She had a presentation at work tomorrow. Besides, Cross didn't need her. In the morning she'd wake up and find Cross recharging on the couch with that brat snuggled against her. 

Primus, when had their lives gotten so messed up?

Cross woke the next morning on the couch. She did that often now. She knew Acidrain was having a hard time at work and hated to be disturbed during recharge. It wasn't ideal, but Tracks tended to beep in his sleep and she knew it would only keep Rainy awake. Glancing down, she smiled as she felt Tracks move as close as he could against her. She heard noises coming from the kitchen. Acidrain was getting ready to go to work. She should get up. Sitting up, Cross began to stretch. She would need to put Tracks back in his crib if she was going to be awake.

"Rainy?" she called. The green femme appeared at the doorway.

"Do you need anything today?" the acidic seeker asked.

Shaking her head no, Wirecross stood leaving Tracks curled on the couch. She went to her mate. "Have a good day." Cross said her voice hopeful as she brought her hand to rest on Acidrain's cheek.

Acidrain's optics dimmed at the touch as she leaned into it. "I will." She mumbled and headed out the door. 

A frown marred the red femme's features. She remembered when Acidrain used to smile and kiss her palm before saying 'Love you' as she left for work. But now she was pushing. It would take time for them to fix their relationship. Today was an improvement, a small step in the right direction. All she needed to do was be patient.

As soon as the door closed, Tracks began to click quietly. Cross looked over to couch to see her son lying on his stomach, searching the room for her. A small croon drew his attention. His gaze flew to her. With an ecstatic warble, Tracks tried to reach for his mother.

Smiling, Cross scooped him up and cradled him. "It's just you and me today, Tracks." She sang to the now very happy sparkling. Her smile grew as the joyous feelings the sparkling was experiencing spilled out into the bond. "How about a bath and then we'll go see Uncle Skywarp since it's his day off?"

She decided to take Tracks' shrill whistle as a yes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skywarp was having a good day. He was at home, had his Sparky, and was now playing with Tracks. Now all he needed was TC to hurry his aft home and everything would be perfect.

Clicking, he tossed Tracks into the air. Skywarp laughed as the sparkling screamed in delight. Catching him, Skywarp brought Tracks to his face. "Wanna do that again?" Skywarp asked, chuckling at the excited warble that answered him. With a grin, he tossed Tracks up again and laughed at the sparkling's giggles.

Glancing over, he could see Cross smiling at Tracks' enjoyment. Skywarp could swear she was glowing. It always made him happy to see Wirecross smiling.

~You're projecting again~

~Hey, TC. Having fun?~

~Pit no. Have you tried being a guard? Scratch that, you wouldn't be able to sit still that long~

~Hey! That's not nice~

~Never said I was. What's got you in such a good mood?~

~Sparky and Tracks stopped by to visit~

~How is she?~ Thundercracker asked, concern from his side of the bond.

~She's happy now, but that's probably 'cause Tracks is having the time of his life right now with dear Uncle Skywarp~

Skywarp could feel Thundercracker rolling his optics. ~Want me to take a half day?~

~I asked you to do that last cycle~

~I know~ Thundercracker replied, entirely too smug. ~But this is our Sparky and I haven't got a chance to hold the little one yet~

~Alright. Just hurry your aft home~

"Skywarp?" A voice called.

Skywarp was brought out of his bond and looked towards to Cross. "Sorry" he replied. "I was talking to TC."

"I thought so." Cross returned with a small smile. "Tracks is getting fussy 'cause the game stopped. When's Thundercracker coming home?"

"In a few minutes," Skywarp replied, continuing his game with the sparkling. "He decided to take a half day when he heard there was company."

"He just wants to get out of work." Cross chuckled.

"Duh. So that means you get to spend the rest of the day with us."

Cross just shook her head and giggled at her mentor's nonsense.

A joor later, three adult seekers were enjoying lunch as an adorable sparkling took his afternoon nap. Wirecross was sitting in between the two elder seekers. The blue on her left and the black on her left.

"How was work?" Cross asked turning to Thundercracker.

The blue mech shrugged. "Same old, same old." He finished his cube and set it down on the table before him. "How have you been, youngling?"

"I'm not a youngling anymore." Cross said, embarrassed by the endearment.

"You're my youngling." Thundercracker replied. Skywarp chuckled as Cross' wings gave an embarrassed twitch.

The chuckling seeker wrapped his arm around the flustered femme. "It's alright, sweetspark." Skywarp reassured. "TC is just checking in on ya. He worries you know."

Cross looked down at her half finished cube. "It's been fine." She murmured. "Stormchaser calls every night and Acidrain is starting to talk again." A small smile came to her face as she said the next sentence. "And Tracks has been good. He wakes up in the night and starts to fuss, but there hasn't been in any real problems with him since I was under fueled."

"He's fussing at night?" Thundercracker asked.

Cross nodded her head. "I think its cause he's in his crib by himself. I can feel him through our bond and wakes up calling me."

"How long does it take to settle him down?" Skywarp questioned.

"Not long." Cross answered. "I usually just watch the viewer till he falls into recharge then crash on the couch."

This comment caught Thundercracker's attention. "Why are you recharging on the couch?"

"I don't want to bother Rainy." Cross said her voice quiet.

"Hey! Look at that moron doing flips outside the window!" Skywarp cried, hoping to steer the conversation to more pleasant terrain. Wirecross was unhappy enough with her relationship with her fellow femme, without TC questioning her about it. His plan worked as the two other seekers turned their heads to see some foolish flier actually doing flips.

The rest of the time the three seekers discussed work, and other trivial things while playing with Tracks.

When it was late, Cross bid the older seekers goodnight and left with Tracks. As she flew away the bonded pair watched her, worry etched on their faces.

"TC?"

"Yeah Warp?"

"I'm worried."

"I know. So am I."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when Wirecross returned home. She hadn't meant to spend the entire day with Thundercracker and Skywarp, but it was nice to spend the whole day with them like when she was young. Tracks was quite taken with them and enjoyed their company as well. The little sparkling had received so much attention and play time he fell into recharge as she flew home.

It had felt wonderful to be in air again. She hadn't flown since she came home from the hospital. Tracks seemed to like it too. Maybe she'd make it a habit to fly with him. Cross opened the door to the apartment and was surprised to find the lights and viewer on. Sitting on the couch was the green form of her lover.

Said femme looked over the back of the couch to look at the entering femme and sparkling. A frown on her face.

Cross could practically taste the hostility coming from Acidrain. She quickly moved to the nursery and placed Tracks in his crib. If things were going to get nasty with her and Rainy, she didn't want her sparkling to be around it. Coming back to the main room, Cross made her way to the couch. Sitting, she carefully watched her mate to gauge her mood. She tried the bond for any clues, but nothing was forthcoming.

"You're home early." Cross said, hoping that would break the ice.

"I have a few days off." Acidrain replied optics intent on the viewer. "Supposedly it's one of the perks of my promotion."

"You got promoted! That's wonderful, Rainy!" Cross gushed, sharing her feelings of pride with her mate. Acidrain worked so hard. It was good to hear she was moving up in her company. Besides, a promotion meant better pay and fewer hours.

Acidrain hummed in agreement. She had come home to tell Wirecross the news and found she was gone. She was trying to tell herself that there wasn't anything to worry about. Cross wouldn't cheat on her, not again. But if she cheated on her once, it wouldn't be difficult for her to do it again. No. Cross wasn't doing anything wrong. She'd probably gone out with the little one for some fresh air, that's all. 

But what if she didn't?

The two seeker femmes sat in silence as the buzz of the viewer filled the room. Acidrain clutched at the arm of the sofa as she continued her inner battle. She shouldn't ask, she shouldn't, but she refused to be played a fool again. "Where were you?" she blurted.

The world went still. The two femmes stared at each other. Acidrain watched as something dark passed through Cross' optics.

Cross felt her insides go cold as she looked into the bright optics of Acidrain. Acidrain probably wasn't aware of it, but at this moment she was sending her emotions through the bond. The paranoia, the mistrust, the repressed anger. It was all there, thick and pungent.

"I was visiting Skywarp and Thundercracker." Cross answered slowly. A pause. "Were you worried?"

"No." Acidrain lied. "You were out longer than usual."

"That's never bothered you before."

"What do you want me to say?" Acidrain snapped. Her wings held stiff in her irritation.

"Why don't you just come out and say it?" Cross countered, her voice rising in volume. "You don't trust me."

"Why would I trust you?" the green femme yelled back. "You've already cheated on me once! Why wouldn't you do it again?"

"Because it was a mistake!"

The argument ensued. Both femmes shouting, throwing barbs to wound each other. Cross didn't know what she was saying. Everything was a blur, she wasn't aware of the words she was spewing. All she knew was that she was saying anything to hurt Acidrain. The storm was full of anger and resentment. Meant to cause harm and painful to those that were trapped in it.

"Your caretakers are nothing but useless pieces of junk!"

"They're not! You're just mad that I'd rather be there with them than here with you!"

"Yeah? Well if you can't stand me so much, why do you come back?"

"Because you're my trine-mate." Cross cried. "I bonded my spark to you, Rainy, you."

A snort. "Didn't stop you from sharing it with some low-class grounder." Acidrain hissed.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Would that make you feel better?"

"Sorry doesn't fix it! Not when that little bastard is here!"

An icy rage filled Wirecross. That was her son. "Don't you dare talk about him like that." She growled her voice soft and low.

"I'll talk about that abomination any way I want! He's nothing but a repulsive, little…

SMACK!

The storm cleared. Cross' optics widened in horror when she realized what she'd done. She had slapped Acidrain. They had argued before, but they'd never gotten physical. What has she done? It was at that moment that Wirecross realized that Tracks was crying. Guilt coursed through Cross when she realized that her feelings during the fight were so intense they pooled into the bond she shared with Tracks. Now the poor thing was frightened and was wailing for comfort from the negative feelings in his spark.

Acidrain was frozen. Her optics were wide with shock as she turned her head to look at Cross. Wirecross…hit her. She actually hit her. Acidrain could hear the sparkling wailing in the background. No, she couldn't, wouldn't do this. Not for Stormchaser, not for anybody. She could read the guilt written on Wirecross' face. She loved her, but she'd already had her spark broken once and now another line had been crossed. No, no more.

"Get out."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stormchaser groaned as his console beeped. With a moan he stumbled to it. The small apartment he stayed in while in Iacon was a dump and nothing like the one he shared with his mates back in Vos, but it was cheap and it would do until he finished his internship with Wheeljack. He turned on the screen was surprised to see Wirecross.

"Cross?" he mumbled as he shook off the last vestiges of recharge.

"Oh, Storm, uh, were you recharging?" the red and gold femme asked. Even from across the screen she radiated nervousness.

"Yeah, I had a long day, but I can talk."

"It's not that important, I'll just call back in the morning after you've recharged."

Stormchaser couldn't help chuckling when he heard Thundercracker's voice saying 'No, now.'

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, concern filled him when Cross' wings drooped.

She wouldn't look at him. "Please, Cross, what's wrong? I can't help if you don't talk to me." He pressed.

"Rainy and I had a fight."

"About what?"

A shrug. "Her, me, trust." A pause. "Tracks."

He tensed. Primus, he should have listened to the little voice in his head that told him to stay home. He should have, he should have. "What happened?" Stormchaser asked.

Wirecross' optics dimmed and Stormchaser could swear he saw the tears she was trying to hold back. "I…I slapped her. She was saying things about Tracks and I snapped."

He took a deep breath. "What happened next?"

"Rainy threw me out. Tracks and I are staying with Skywarp and Thundercracker."

"Alright, just stay there love. I'm on my way." With that Stormchaser shut off his console and headed to the door. It would be a long flight home.

Cross sat staring at the blank screen. How did things get so bad?

"Sparky."

She turned to see Thundercracker behind her. "Where's Tracks?"

"Skywarp is putting him down. Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Cross answered. "Stormchaser says he's coming and then…" she trailed off as the dam broke and tears began to run river down her cheeks.

"Oh, youngling, come here." Thundercracker rumbled as he pulled the seeker femme to him. "It's alright. I'm here."

"What's going to happen now?"

The blue mech hummed reassuringly. "We'll wait for Stormchaser to come and you and Tracks will stay with Warp and me for as long as you need to."

Wirecross nodded. Tracks was safe and Stormchaser was coming. She'd work it out tomorrow. Right now she just wanted to cling to Thundercracker and cry the night away.


	5. Making Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the seekers pick up the pieces of their lives while a new adventure looms over the horizon

Tracks woke up in a strange room. Everything looked different. In the distance he could hear four voices. He picked up his mother's voice easily and he recognized the deep rumble and airy tenor of his uncles. The fourth voice was strange though, it sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. The sparkling listened for a couple more moments, going through his miniscule memory banks to place the voice. When no matches came up he decided he was hungry and started to click for attention. 

Soon the black seeker strode in, going straight to the sparkling. "Hey bitlet," Skywarp cooed, picking up the sparkling. "Lets' go see your mommy."

Retaining his cheerfulness, Skywarp carried the hungry sparkling into the somber atmosphere filling the main room. The other three seekers were murmuring, frowns forming deep lines on their faces. Tracks attention went straight to the yellow faceplates of his carrier. Tracks whistled and began to reach for her.

Cross smirked at the chirping sparkling and the mech holding him. "Thanks Warp. You didn't have to get him, though. I could have done it." 

Thundercracker and Stormchaser paused in the conversation to coo at the mechling.

Thundercracker turned back to Stormchaser. "How much longer is your internship?"

"Three vorns, five at most" the gray mech answered.

Thundercracker hummed thoughtfully. Wirecross needed a stable and safe environment for Tracks. Then there was the issue about finances. Until Tracks started school it would be difficult for Cross to work since her parental protocols would compel her to devote all her time and energy on her sparkling. And that made her dependent on her trine-mates. Unfortunately, between the femme's mates it was Acidrain who had the highest paying salary.

Thundercracker knew there was no way Stormchaser could support himself, an unemployed femme, and a growing sparkling on an internship in Iacon. Without Acidrain to back him up financially, the young mech was going to need help providing for his family.

~What are ya thinkin' TC? ~

~You know what I'm thinking~ the blue seeker replied, his depression at the situation filling the bond. ~I don't know what to do Warp. I can't fix this. ~

~I don't think we can fix it TC. The only thing we can do is be here to help. ~

Thundercracker sighed. ~You're right. You know that means Cross and Tracks are going to be living with us for awhile, right? ~

~I know ~ Skywarp replied, a cheeky tone filling the bond. ~I can't wait to have them here all day where I can watch them. ~

"Stormchaser," Thundercracker said, turning his attention back to the young mech. "You should spend a few days here to reassure Cross and make arrangements with Acidrain. Afterwards, go back to Iacon and get back to work. Cross and Tracks can stay here with us until you're done."

Stormchaser gave Thundercracker a dubious look. "Thundercracker, I'm grateful for the help, but…"

"But nothing." The blue seeker replied. "Your trine is divided and there's a sparkling to consider. We both know you don't have the credits to care for Cross and Tracks on your own. And do you really want to move Cross to Iacon?"

Stormchaser thought about it for awhile. It was true, he couldn't really support Cross by himself and he wasn't sure how everything was going to work out since Acidrain had separated herself from the trine. He turned to look at Cross. He watched her feed Tracks, debating. He could leave his internship with Wheeljack and find one in Vos, but that would take time and his salary wouldn't be much better. Not to mention he would have to start all over.

Finally, he sent a questioning pulse across the bond. Cross looked up and their gazes locked. After a brief conversation via bond, the young seekers came to the same conclusion. Stormchaser nodded his head at Wirecross, accepting her opinion and turned back to Thundercracker. "You're right. It would be best if Cross stayed with you and Skywarp while I'm an apprentice."

"So, you're gonna stay here with TC and me?" Skywarp asked Wirecross, desiring confirmation.

"Yes." Cross answered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Five vorns later-

"Mama, Mama! Look at this!"

Wirecross smiled at the drawing Tracks was holding out to her. The grin on her sparkling's face warmed her spark to its very core. "It's beautiful, sweetie," she replied, taking the picture with care. "We'll hang it up somewhere. Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah!" Tracks shouted, his wings wiggling.

"Alright," Cross replied, still smiling over her sparkling's giddiness. "Clean up your colors and we'll refuel when Skywarp and Thundercracker get home, okay?"

"Okay."

Soon, the male seekers returned home and the family gathered for a quiet meal of simple energon cubes. The conversation held a warm glow as the adult seekers engaged in banter and answered all of the inquisitive child's answers.

"Mama," Tracks said, turning wide, darling blue optics towards his mother.

"Yes, Tracks?"

"When is Stormchaser coming home?"

"He'll be here tomorrow, dear," Cross answered.

"Really?"

"Really really."

Tracks' squeal of delight made the three adults smile. "Will he stay longer than last time?" Tracks asked his excitement making his wings quiver.

"I think so," Cross replied, enjoying Tracks' enthusiasm. Tracks adored Stormchaser and it made her happy that her trinemate cared for her son as if he were his own. "If you're finished go wash up and you can spend some time with Skywarp before bed." With a chirp the sparkling left his elders, leaving the adults to themselves.

After Tracks was gone Skywarp spoke, "Ya know, I just realized something."

"What is it?" Cross replied.

"Tracks always calls Stormchaser by his name. Have you ever heard him refer to Stormchaser as Sire or Creator or anything?"

"Well, no," Cross murmured. "Chase and I have noticed it before. It's just we've never been able to figure out why."

With a heavy sigh, Thundercracker finally said something. "It's because Tracks knows Stormchaser isn't his sire. Or at least his spark knows it."

Wirecross gave Thundercracker a befuddled look. "What do you mean 'his spark knows'?"

"As you know a carrying mecha and their mate or mates spark-merge repeatedly to aid in the sparklings' development. Do you know why this is?"

"Because the extra energy stabilizes the infant spark and gives the carrier's body extra energy to build the protoform," Cross answered.

The blue mech nodded. "Yes in part, but there's another reason. Spark-merging between creators allows the sire to form a parent bond with the sparkling."

"Sooo," Skywarp said, slowly, cautiously, hoping his question wouldn't upset Wirecross. "Does that mean Tracks' spark will recognize Acidrain as his creator since she was the only mecha Sparky was merging with when she was carrying?"

"Yes" Thundercracker answered, looking at his once charge. "Assuming, Cross did merge with her."

"I did. Stormchaser was still in Iacon and…and my partner had already left." Cross stated. "I needed the energy and Rainy was the only one around to help me."

Thundercracker reached towards Cross and began stroking the edge of her wing. Primus truly had a sick sense of humor. For Cross to have two mates; one who adored the sparkling, the other hating him and the one who despised Tracks was the one who shared a spark connection with him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning when Wirecross was woken up by a very excited Tracks. "Mama, Mama! Get up, get up! He's here, he's here!" Tracks cried, clambering up the berth and trying to shake the femme awake. "C'mon Mama, get up!"

With a groan, Cross sat up only to have a warm and inviting mouth press against hers. Cross' cherry optics widened with shock and glee as they looked into the mischievous crimson orbs of Stormchaser's; the bond was blazing and full of happiness and greeting, Cross could only gasp at the sensation, allowing Stormchaser to slip his glossa in.

~Morning, love~ Stormchaser cooed, his happiness and flowing through the bond as he maintained the lip lock.

~You're home early~ Cross replied.

Stormchaser didn't even bother to hide his smugness when he felt Cross reciprocate.

"Stop it! That's gross!"

The seekers broke apart at Tracks indignant cry and smiled at the pouting sparkling. "What's wrong bitlet?" Stormchaser asked the sulky sparkling. "Upset that Mama's paying attention to me and not you?"

"No!" Tracks snapped.

Chuckling the gray mech scooped up the pouting sparkling. Bringing, Tracks close, Stormchaser rubbed his silver nose plate against Tracks' red one. "Aww, don't pout bitlet. We got the whole day together; just you, me, and Mama."

Cross couldn't help smiling when Tracks' optics went wide. "Really?" the mechling asked, his frame beginning to vibrate from excitement.

"Really. So are you up for flying after breakfast?"

"Yes!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late, when the family returned home. Cross smiled as she carried a recharging Tracks to his bed in the guest room of her mentors' apartment. Behind her, Cross could hear Stormchaser settling on her berth.

She gently tucked Tracks in before crawling into the warm embrace of Stormchaser. She purred as Stormchaser fondled her wings. Cross tipped her head up to press gentle nips along his jaw and neck. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," Stormchaser said, nuzzling her. "Cross, there's something I want to talk about."

"What is it?"

"Well…you know my internship ends in a few orns…"

"Yes," Wirecross said, trying to prompt her mate to continue.

An apprehensive look became apparent on Stormchaser's face. "Well…Wheeljack offered me a position."

The red femme optics widened in shock. "Really?

"Yeah."

"Chase, that's amazing. What did you tell Wheeljack?"

Stormchaser sighed. "That I'd tell you about it and ask what you thought."

Cross grew concerned at the sigh. "Well, isn't this what you wanted? I think its good news Stormchaser and if you want to work with Wheeljack you should say yes."

"It is good news, love, it's just…"

"Just what?" Cross asked.

"If I go to work with Wheeljack, we'd have to move to Iacon."

Wirecross was remained silent for a moment. She had never been out of Vos before. Leaving it would probably be difficult. Especially since it meant she wouldn't have Skywarp or Thundercracker around as a safety net; but…

"Stormchaser," Cross said looking at the gray mech, gauging his reactions. "Do you think this is the best move in your career?"

"It could be." He answered. "Wheeljack would pay me more than anyone around here. And he is known as one of the best engineers on Cybertron. If I work for him and then leave, it would look good for me to have interned and worked for him."

Cross nodded. "Are you comfortable in Iacon?"

He shrugged. "It's a good city. Iacon is the largest city on the planet, so there's plenty of places to go and things to see. And it is the most diverse, so we wouldn't be out of place."

Wirecross shuttered her optics and inhaled, knowing her next sentence would change her life and the lives of her family.

"Let's do it."


End file.
